It's Been A While
by glitter kitty
Summary: A letter from Ron to Hermione a few years after they finished Hogwarts. Very r-h, so yeah. :) pg for slight angst.


an1: A letter to Hermione from Ron (but I guess that's obvious), about five-ish years after they've finished Hogwarts. Yes, It's R-H, 'cos that's the way I like it. So if you're an obsessive H-H shipper, you may want to step back..although all flames are welcomed! ;) Angsty-ish, & I think there is a bit of a conflicting idea here, and maybe some things that might not 'work', but I rather like it. Besides, I haven't posted in a long time, & thought it was about time I put something out there.   
  
an2: reposted, 'cos of the dumb html. Thanks to those who waded through the html to read & review - Carly, Smurf, arcencial, Ron's Babe, & ESPECIALLY nortylaK - that's the longest review I've ever received - much thanks! Also, fixed up slightly :) Not really planning a sequal - sorry folks! But if I get a flash of inspiration, then I might give have a go.   
Cheers!   
Love, Flutterfly Blu  
  
  
  
  
(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸ ¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)   
---- It's Been A While ----   
(_¸.·'´(_¸.·'´ `'·.¸_)`'·.¸_)  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Bet you're surprised to see my writing. It's been a while, huh? I  
guess we just lost contact after the fall of You-Know-Who. Some  
times I think it was an almost conscious decision that we all  
took jobs in different parts of Britain. It's still hard for me  
to look back at photos of us without that cold, haunted feeling  
running through me. That feeling that filled me during the dark  
hours of You-Know-Who's rein. Nightmares plague me at night, and I  
still have flash backs from that last battle. I don't know how we  
physically managed to survive it, but I think the emotional scars  
are more severe.  
  
Harry and Ginny came around the other day, and we were got to  
reminiscing about the old days. We had some great times, didn't  
we? It made me realize that you've saved my life so many times,  
and not once did you ever receive a thanks. So thankyou, I guess.  
I know it's a bit late, but better late than never.  
  
I'm sorry it's been so long since the three of us have managed to  
get together over a quiet butterbeer - almost a decade this  
spring, I think. We should really organise some kind of meeting,  
don't you think? Just to catch up - I've really missed you and  
Harry. I keep meaning to write, really I have, its just life is  
as busy as ever. I've taken over the twin's Diagon Alley shop,  
and I know it's not what I had always wanted to do, but I have  
fun.   
  
Did you hear Fred and Angelina finally got married? It's their 3rd  
anniversary this year. Wow - how time flies. I'm still single.  
Not that I don't date, I've just never really found the right  
witch for me. I'm sure you heard about Harry & Ginny tying  
the knot? I was rather disappointed you weren't there - but I  
understand, they explained the work commitments.   
  
Speaking of which, I saw the article in the Daily Prophet a few  
years ago about you becoming the new transfiguration teacher -  
congratulations, Hermione. I still can't believe Dumbledore  
finally croaked it. I was beginning to think he'd kept some of  
the elixir for himself. Is McGonagall as strict a headmaster as  
she was a teacher? I pity the poor kids. But I think I pity you  
even more - if the students these days give you half a hard time  
we gave our professors, then you've got your work cut out for you.  
  
How's old Snape going these days? I haven't seen him for years (thank  
the gods), but I often hear dribs and drabs of his cruelty from  
the kids in the shop. Sometimes I think Snape keeps Weasley's  
Wizarding Weazers in business - the number of students that ask  
for something special for their favourite potions master...heh.  
I wish half the stuff I sell them reached that bastard. Sorry  
Hermione, I know you probably still have that whole professor-respect  
thing happening, but you can't deny he gave us the worst time  
back then.   
  
Life's not as easy as it seems, you know. When I was at Hogwarts  
all I wanted to do was get out of there - the rules, the way they  
treated like little, defenceless kids, not to mention the  
Slytherins and Snape. Now I'm out of there and all I want is to  
go back - I even considered doing a night-course on magical  
schooling to become a professor. Of course then I realized I  
still only have about as much brains I did back then and dropped  
the idea. I'm not like you, Hermione, and even though I gave you  
a hard time about all the work you did, I regret I wasn't as  
studious as you. If I'd tried harder then maybe I'd have made  
something of my life. I mean, you're a professor & Harry's an  
auror - I feel like a failure in comparison. Although that's  
probably because I am...  
  
Where did my life go? Where did you go? I feel like nothing has  
never been the same since we broke up after graduation. I know it  
was the 'right' thing to do at the time - long distance  
relationships just don't work. But you know I still think we were  
listening to everyone else when we made that decision. We could  
have made it. We still could, you know. But, like I mentioned  
before, I understand how important your work is, and I don't want  
to wreck that for you. That is, if you still feel anything for me.  
I wouldn't expect you to after all these years, but I just wanted  
to let you know I've never stopped caring about you Hermione. You  
mean everything to me, and that's the real reason I haven't  
written for so long. Just thinking about you makes my body ache -  
I've missed you like crazy.   
  
In truth I think I have gone a little crazy without you. Since  
you've been absent I feel like my life is worthless. I've  
forgotten what happiness is. I can manage a hollow smile, at good  
times I've been admired for how well I've recovered from  
everything we went through with you-know-who. How wrong they all  
are.   
  
Sometimes I wish we had been just a plain old witch and wizard in  
love, without our troubles, without You-Know-Who in our lives. I  
still can't say his name - I guess some habits are hard to break.  
  
I'm sorry for putting all of this on you, Hermione. The past few  
years have been hell for me. I've been living off of the bits and  
pieces I hear about you from the students, and often think I see  
you walking through Diagon Alley, only to find an unknown face  
when I give chase. It's never you, Hermione. How I wish it was.  
  
Stop by some time, even for a minute. I miss you, not only as a  
lover, but as a friend. You were my best friend, Hermione, even  
when Harry was there he just was never you. Now I have all of  
this out, I probably won't even send this parchment. Maybe I will.  
After all, I don't have a whole lot to loose now.   
  
Love always,  
Ron. 


End file.
